


Preponderance

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU, Weasley Wheezes, YouTuberRon!, his fans like her more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Ron has a pretty good YouTube following, but they're not interested in only him.





	Preponderance

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to @karachis on Tumblr who was kind enough to let me take her idea and turn it into a story! Find the prompt here: http://fatima.co.vu/post/144403186639/okay-romione-au-where-everything-is-the-same-but Thank you so much for letting me write the story for your idea! Muggle AU Ron/Hermione fluff story. Rated T. One-shot.

It had started out as a way to prove a point. Right at the end of A-Levels, Ron had decided to prove to Jameson Harper that Fred and George's products were better than every other joke and magic store's products and hence warranted a slight increase in cost. So Ron started a YouTube channel, invested a fair amount of his savings into buying a bunch of products from Weasley Wheezes and their competitors, and then recorded himself comparing them.

His following had been small, but Ron wasn't worried about it being a big thing, he was more concerned that he could rub it in Jameson's fat face that 300 people agreed, Weasley Wheezes' products were far superior to everything else available and worth the extra quid.

"You should show these to Fred and George," Hermione snuggled up next to him on her parents' couch, his latest video on her phone.

"I don't think I'll keep doing it," Ron chuckled at some of the comments on it. "I only did it to shut Jameson up, and we're starting university next month, I don't think I'll have time."

Hermione scoffed, "You know why I hated you when we first started A-Levels? Because even with skiving off all the time, you still manage to do decent in your classes. As much as I hate to admit it, you'll be bored the first couple years of university, and if Fred and George sponsor your videos, then you could make money doing this, fill some time, and take your girlfriend out on fancy dates."

"Does my girlfriend like fancy dates?" Ron chuckled, the idea starting to take hold in his mind.

"Yes, she does," Hermione pushed up to kiss his cheek, "but she also likes snuggling on the couch with you while we eat leftover Chinese."

Ron caught her lips. The Grangers would be back in an hour, and he thought they best not waste it.

Eventually, Ron simply sent an email to Fred and George with a link to his YouTube channel and the subject "Something I did to piss off a dick in my class." His phone rang an hour later.

"Hey George," Ron answered as he pulled the box of cereal out of the pantry.

"When can you be at the shop?"

"Twenty minutes, why?"

"We need to talk, see you in twenty," and George hung up.

Ron sweated a bit, but he hadn't needed to. Fred and George thought Ron's videos were genius. They handed him a bunch of legal paperwork to sign, planned out his next fifteen videos with him, reimbursed him all the money he spent on Wheezes and helped him pick out a good microphone and new camera to buy with that reimbursed money.

The next video he made was the first time Ron mentioned his girlfriend. He figured that she deserved the credit for these videos continuing since he was going to kill the project before she encouraged him to keep going. He hadn't expected any of his little following to even register the fact, but it was the principal of the thing.

"Have you read the comments on your last video?" Harry laughed.

"Not all of them yet, I've been trying to figure out my script for next week's video." Ron looked back down at his laptop as he deleted a paragraph he had just finished typing.

"Well, LavB6 is ' _devastated_ ,' to learn that you have a girlfriend." Harry leaned over and looked at Ron's script.

"She knows I have a girlfriend?"

"You said it at the beginning of the video," Harry said as he pointed to the screen. "You should make a pun here and see if anyone catches it."

"Good idea," Ron made a note in the document to do that before turning back to Harry, "I didn't think anyone would pay attention to me giving her credit. Maybe these people are better than I gave them credit for."

"Don't be too quick to change your judgment," Harry shook his head. "That user isn't the only one to say they're unhappy. Wait," He laughed,  **"** realmagic says they're glad you're girlfriend was smart and made you keep going with the videos. **"**

Ron blushed, "Yeah, I'm just going to ignore those comments about people being unhappy I'm taken. Do me a favor and don't point them out to Hermione."

Harry laughed, "If you aren't pestering Gin and me, then I'll make sure Hermione doesn't even know you can leave comments on a YouTube video."

Ron laughed, "Fine, but please don't snog my sister in front of me."

Before Ron knew it, he was two years into his marketing degree and his little channel of 300 subscribers had turned into a business. He had 2 million subscribers, did product reviews and comparisons, put up sneak peeks of new products that Weasley Wheezes was releasing, and put up prank videos using his brothers' products. But what surprised Ron more than anything was how much everyone loved Hermione.

They'd never even seen her! They didn't even know her name!

Ron never wrote Hermione into his scripts, but they were more of a frame for him to work within. He'd plan out good jokes and keep himself on track, but he'd grown comfortable just talking to the camera. And he liked talking about Hermione. He never said her name, just called her 'his girlfriend' and talk about whatever they'd done or what she did or just how awesome she is. His fans seemed to love it though so he didn't try to stop himself.

 **"prank2live: When do we get to meet girlfriend?!"**  Hermione laughed as she read through the comments. "That's the fifth one on this video alone."

"They love you," Ron chuckled, "That's how I know they aren't all idiots. They haven't even met you and they already know you're amazing."

Hermione chuckled and made to move from their little kitchen table in the flat they shared with Harry and Ginny, but Ron pulled her over to his lap. "I mean it, you're amazing."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as she leant in and kissed him.

As his third year of university was winding down, Ron was starting to see what Hermione meant that the first two years would be easy. This year was requiring work, and he was working hard to keep his 3 million subscribers happy too. Ginny looked up from her phone where she was reading comments on his latest video and laughed.

 **"realmagic: How was the vacation with your girlfriend and her family?"**  Ginny shook her head. "The first fifteen comments on your video are questions about Hermione. You should start a vlog or something for all these people who watch only because they ship you and Hermione."

"I don't know Gin," Ron looked up from his book as he tried to prepare for his final. "What would I even talk about? I'm not going to walk them all around campus with me."

"No, don't do that," Ginny looked down at the comments again, "but you could do short videos, two to five minutes, and just talk about life. You could talk about you and Hermione, about your classwork, about what it's like to be a YouTuber, answer comments, that sort of thing."

Ron bit the end of his pen, a habit he'd picked up from Hermione, before grabbing his phone and adding the idea to his list of potential ideas.

That summer, Ron started the vlog, and in his first video, he finally slipped. He blamed it on being stressed about doing a vlog, and nervous that he'd screw it up. But the fact remained that he slipped, and he didn't even catch it in the editing.

"So," Hermione's voice was calm over the phone, "your fans are ecstatic."

"Love, I'm so so so sorry." Ron was waiting for the bomb to fall. The one thing she'd asked when he first started mentioning her back before they started university was not to say her name in a video. And not only had he said it in the video, he hadn't caught it in editing and posted it.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione laughed, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"I was definitely surprised, but I know that you didn't do it on purpose, and," she paused, laughing again, "your fans are really sweet. I've never had more compliments from strangers in my entire life."

Ron let his curiosity win out and he opened up the comments on his first vlog.

**candyandwheezes: GIRLFRIEND'S NAME IS HERMIONE!**

**runtothehills: Hermione! That's the coolest name OMG!**

**prank2live: It only took 4 YEARS!**

**LavB6: Hermione I take it all back! Can we b friends?**

**realmagic: I'm calling them romione!**

Ron laughed, grinning at his laptop screen, "Like I said, they aren't all idiots."

It was a full year after he and Hermione had finished university, and Ron had started full time with the twins when he gave his fans their next bombshell.

He laughed as Hermione sat on his lap and they read the comments on his latest video.

"I still think you should have done an announcement video." She leaned back into him and laughed at another comment.

"And miss out on all these amazing reaction comments?" Ron poked her side, "Never."

**LavB6: OMG he said FIANCE!**

**candyandwheezes: WHEN DID HERMIONE BECOME FIANCE?**

**realmagic: long live romione!**

**soccerstar88: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm FREAKING OUT!**

**prank2live: congrats!**

**OfficialWeasleyWheezes: Fred and George are happy to congratulate their brother and warn their future sister-in-law that it's not too late to back out.**

Hermione smirked, "Are you going to do the same thing when we're married?"

"Nah, I thought I'd bring the camera in and record the wedding."

Ron laughed as he caught Hermione's wrist before it could hit his arm.

"I won't have cameras at my wedding, Ron." Hermione tried to pull her hand back but Ron pulled her into him, his fingers playing with her engagement ring.

"I was joking, love, they'll find out we're married the same way they found out we're engaged and the same way they found out I had a girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes softened, "Thank you."

Ron kissed her, loving the way that her ring brushed against his scalp when she brought her hand to his hair.

"Besides," Ron murmured against her, "I think they'd be mad if I just told them something straight out about us, I think they like the mystery."

Hermione bit his lip and tugged on the collar of his t-shirt, smirking at the moan she pulled from him, "Well, I rather like it when you tell me what you're going to do straight out."

Ron chuckled, "Well then darling, let me explain exactly what I'm going to do to you."

* * *

If Ron thought that his 6 million subscribers freaked out when he called Hermione his fiancé, he was pretty sure that he broke the internet when he casually said "my wife and I" in a vlog about a year later.


End file.
